Jiriki Hongan
Jiriki Hongan (自力本願, Hongan Jiriki) is a fanon character of the Bleach series. He is the current leader of the Jinchuu, a vigilante group that operates under unorthodox methods. His name is widely known around the Seireitei as the Sight Jacker, as victims and opponents alike to be felled by him have had their eyes cut out. Appearance Jiriki's common appearance is that of a regular human's. He mostly wears black clothing, matching his wavy hair. Underneath the shirt is a plaid-pattern shirt which extends slightly over his overshirt. He has dark brown eyes. His figure is only muscular enough to prevent him from being classified as "bony". This is only his gigai; when out of it, he wears no shirt most of the time, but sometimes wears a long coat-tail jacket to cover the exposed torso. Personality Detached, serious, calm and dispassionate, Jiriki is considered to be one of my most mysterious characters. He seems not to care much for anything, commonly masking his emotion with a serene and apathetic face. Even when killing his enemies, he refuses to show any pleasure or pain in harming them or taking their life. Despite his brutal methods of combat, he is not particularly violent, only fighting in the case of self-defense, sparring with his teammates, or "educating" his victims. Jiriki has a noticeable habit of cutting out the eyeballs of his fallen victims and opponents, in order to mark that he himself had been responsible for their death. He has commonly stated his exasperation and irritation for those who act out of selfish and foolish desires, and seeks to "re-educate" them in valuing what should be near and dear to them. Despite his unhesitant killings, he claims to Kisuke Urahara that the choice to live or die is always up to the victim or opponent he confronts.Reincounter: Yamamura and Kurosaki Jiriki's calm demeanor allows him to take control of most situations very easily, rarely being caught off-guard. In the times that he overwhelms his opponent, he shows slight disappointment only in words, and even regrets their loss after he finishes them off. Such disappointment in his subordinates usually results in him giving them a test of their own to complete in order to make their worthiness clear. Only Taiki Kurosaki seems to respect him, as Arturo Alberto does not. Jiriki has shown to be quite a perceptive, crafty, analytical, and overall intelligent man. Simply from body movements and facial expressions alone, he can deduce what a person is thinking and/or feelings, and make accurate remarks on their personality. He is able to remain several steps ahead of his targets, usually trapping them before they have time to realize what happened. With sharp senses, he can also deduce on how strong his opponent is due to the spiritual energy they give off. While he prefers not to dirty his hands, Jiriki is fully capable of inhumane and horrendous acts of violence and torture. His abilities reflect on just that, with the cause of inflicting as much pain as possible without killing the target outright. He carries no outward remorse or regret, but he strongly supports his enemy to overcome and win against him in order for him to see their worthiness of life. History Currently, much of Jiriki's history has yet to be known. Synopsis Taiki Kurosaki Arc *Fear: Ahatake vs Jiriki *Power vs Power: Arturo Alberto vs Tereya Kurosaki *Revival: Jinchuu's Intentions *A Secret Revealed! The Jinchuu's weapon! Jiriki Hongan Arc *Lust for Power! Tell me your name! *Fury and Tragedy! The Unfinished Rivalry! *A Siblings Clash! Midoriko vs Taiki! Dark Intentions Arc *Bleach: Dark Intentions Arc: Through the Looking Glass II (flashback) Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In the instances where he has to engage in actual combat, Jiriki has shown himself to be a ferocious swordsman. He is even more dangerous when releasing his Zanpakuto, wielding it with great proficency and speed. His movements are fluid, wasteless, and quick, making them hard to read with the untrained eye. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: When not using his Zanpakuto in combat, Jiriki is known to use bare melee attacks and defenses, and will use his feet and hands to effectively counter attacks from his opponents. Fancy footwork makes it difficult to discern whether he will strike with either punches and kicks, or his Zanpakuto. Flash Steps Master: One of Jiriki's more fearsome traits is his speed. With the grace and unpredictability in his movements, it can appear even to the trained eye that Jiriki is simply teleporting from one area to another. He is able to leave several after-images in his wake in order to confuse his opponents. Genius Intellect: Jiriki has shown to be quite a perceptive, crafty, analytical, and overall intelligent man. Simply from body movements and facial expressions alone, he can deduce what a person is thinking and/or feelings, and make accurate remarks on their personality. He is able to remain several steps ahead of his targets, usually trapping them before they have time to realize what happened. With sharp senses, he can also deduce on how strong his opponent is due to the spiritual energy they give off. In his confrontation with Kisuke Urahara, he made surprisingly accurate remarks about his abilities, along with his role he played in the war against Sosuke Aizen.Reincounter: Yamamura and Kurosaki Enhanced Durability: Due to his tremendous spiritual power, Jiriki's body is near impenetrable. A "shield" forms around his body. Unless his opponent reveals his full power, none of his/her attacks are able to harm him. Notably, this is reflecting on his dislike of arrogance, and encourages his opponents to take him seriously. Enhanced Strength: Jiriki's build decieves his fearsome strength. Not much of it has been shown as of yet, but it is known that he can hold his own against Urahara, a Shinigami that also holds immense strength.Reincounter: Yamamura and Kurosaki High-Speed Regeneration: When sustaining a mortally wounding blow, all wounds will immediately regenerate. This can prove to be quite frustrating and despairing for his opponents if they put forth a lot of effort into weakening him. The only way to get past it is to deliver an instant killing blow, incapacitate him, or immobilize him. Devestating Spiritual Power: Jiriki's invincibility to all but his opponent's full strength is credited to his monstrous spiritual energy. His favorite use of it is psychological, and he is commonly known to use it in order to attack and toy with his opponent's mind in order to weaken their resolve. Zanpakutō Meibatsu (冥罰, Divine Punishment) Jiriki's Zanpakuto takes the form of a standard sized katana, with a black handle and sheath. Shikai: Its release command is "Unleash" (繰り出す, kuridasu). His Zanpakuto shifts from that of a katana to that of a fearsome scythe-like weapon. The staff part has a triangular pattern going upward, and a long string wrapped around the top of it hangs in loose ends. *'Shikai Special Ability:' Meibatsu's primary and constant-active ability is one of the most frightening, although it can only be used in close-quarters. When Meibatsu's blade makes contact with an opponent's flesh, painful and swollen lymph glands called buboes will form around the wound. The affected skin will turn black, and the wound itself will start to decay, slowly spreading throughout the body. The victim will experience labored breathing, vomiting blood, and terrible pain which is caused by the decaying of the affected skin and organs. Even the slightest brush of the blade against skin will cause the ability to activate on a torturous scale. References Category:Male Category:Fanon Character Category:Demon